Divino renacimiento
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Dominik tiene otra oportunidad gracias a una voz misteriosa, pero todo tiene un precio ¿cuál será el suyo? ¿quién es el chico que entra en su nueva vida? Un chico que besará sus cicatrices con adoración. Los invito cordialmente a leer. OC x Dominik, Aleks x Dominik.
1. Chapter 1

Dominik no me pertenece. Sólo la trama es mía c: y el personaje sorpresa, ese también es mío.

No se gana nada con este escrito, bueno un reciclaje cultural. Gracias por leerme, espero les guste.

Divino renacimiento.

"Estás muerto ¿Te gustaría otra oportunidad?" Le pregunto una voz, era un susurro lejano, frío, tenebroso e hiriente. En medio de la obscuridad recordaba gritar y suplicar, sentía un profundo vacío que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. "¿Quieres vivir, Dominik? ¿Quieres otra oportunidad?" La esperanza comenzaba a embargarlo, quería vivir, un mundo que nunca debió abandonar. Dominik respondió sin emoción, frío, calculador y tal vez feliz "sí". No alcanzo a escuchar el precio, ahora regresaba como en caída libre, de forma vertiginosa y acelerada.

Las imágenes después de la caída el sonido repetitivo de una sirena laceraba sus oídos, voces inconexas lo rodeaban, confusas y diversas, lo llamaban: "Llegaremos a tiempo", "no te rindas chico", "¿Qué clase de pastillas tomó?", "Descarga", "Atrás. De nuevo" todo pasaba demasiado rápido, las imágenes daban vueltas difuminándose. Dominik vuelve a sentir el frío, el calor, el dolor. Regreso a un mundo sólido, lleno de sonido y color; no quiere irse todavía, pero es inevitable y cierra los ojos. De nuevo la obscuridad absoluta, está y no está, se desvanece en la permanencia del mundo. Despertó en una habitación blanca y escucho murmullos a lo lejos de voces familiares y desconocidas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— la voz aterciopelada de una mujer, suave y cariñosa como una caricia. — ¿Sabes dónde estás, Dominik?

Negó con el cabeza, confundido y con apenas una mirada a la chica lo supo, era otra oportunidad. Podía vivir, no estaba muerto y aun así una angustia le invadía el pecho, el recuerdo de haber besado a Sylvia lo llenaba de incertidumbre. Tal vez en un rincón de su cabeza sabía que el encuentro con ese amor siempre fue imposible. Una vieja conocida se acercó con cautela.

—Dominik… Nos diste un susto de muerte— su madre lloraba mientras se acercaba a su lecho y él no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como ser un niño de nuevo, tenía miedo de hablar y arruinar las cosas. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? Me duele el cuerpo— se sentía incapaz de preguntar nada más.

—Intentaste suicidarte— era la voz de un hombre desconocido, totalmente profesional. — Dominik necesita ayuda, por lo que veo en su historial es el segundo intento de suicidio. — un silencio pesado, un suave sollozo.

—Lo sabemos ¿Qué sugiere?— la voz de su madre era apenas reconocible.

—Una clínica. Tengo el nombre de una que le ayudaría mucho. Es por su bien. —contesto el doctor.

—Gracias— hablo su padre. Un gesto más de cortesía que de verdadera gratitud. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más.

El peso de su madre alejándose de su lado, los murmullos de sus padres en una discusión demasiado obvia y ruidosa para mantenerse en letargo. Dominik abrió los ojos y los poso en su madre que peleaba por su bienestar.

—Es lo mejor para él— refutaba— no voy a dejar morir a mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo… tal vez con…

—¡No! Deja de negar lo que está enfrente de ti. Estuvo mucho más cerca esta vez ¿la próxima lo logrará? No estoy dispuesta a perderlo… ni por ti ni por nadie. Ira a esa clínica y ni una palabra más. — era el ultimátum de una madre al borde de la desesperación, en la esquina de la locura y el dolor previos de una pérdida total.

Ambos miraron con verdadera congoja la dulce sonrisa de su hijo. Amor, era amado por sus padres sin duda. No era momento de morir. Su madre se acercó de nuevo, tomo su mano derecha y la beso con adoración, comenzó de nuevo a llorar; Dominik volvía a sentir en la piel lo que era la humedad cálida de una lágrima que se seca al contacto con el tiempo y el exterior.

—Todo está bien—dijo su madre abrazándolo.

—Lo siento… tanto… perdón —apenas podía articular entre sollozos, no recordaba cuando comenzó a sentir la necesidad de liberar su arrepentimiento de haber muerto en verdad.

—Ahora estarás bien. Tenemos que hablar— no podía evadirlo, su padre tenía razón: había una necesidad profunda de hablar— iras a una clínica donde recibirás ayuda.

—Está bien. No volveré a intentarlo, pero tal vez de verdad necesito ayuda. Perdón que los haya preocupado… yo… — su madre beso su frente en un suave gesto de amor.

Los días postrado en la cama con el cuerpo doliente pasaban con una velocidad parsimoniosa; toda la mañana convencía a sus padres de ir a trabajar y atender sus deberes hasta que accedían de mal modo. Así se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos, con el vacío que le pesaba en el pecho…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El personaje de Dominik no me pertenece, pero Dante sí :p ¿más que obvio? Espero que les guste esta humilde historia, espero puedan seguirme en las locuras que habrá en la historia.

Aún no llega el lemon u.u espero tengan paciencia y siento mucho que sea un capítulo tan descriptivo.

Capitulo II

Dominik miraba por la ventana de la clínica con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, con el cuerpo recuperado la soledad lo asediaba, el vacío se expandía de manera alarmante y dolorosa, tocaba sus labios mientras pensaba en Sylvia y el tono de su voz; la encontraba en cada paso que daba, fue su ancla al mundo, una esperanza… ¿Por qué quería vivir? ¿Por qué no se quedó dónde estaba? La única respuesta que encontraba era su amor por ella. Se suele decir que al morir pasa toda tu vida frente a tus ojos, la imagen de su amor lo hacía pensar que ella fue su vida.

—Es hora de su terapia, joven Dominik— le dijo una joven enfermera de cálida mirada y voz un tanto aguda.

—Gracias— le sonrió con la cordialidad propia de su educación.

Había dos maneras lidiar con la situación de la clínica, una era llenar de antidepresivos su cuerpo y la otra tener una terapia con un psicólogo. Dominik sólo tenía que hablar con él, nada complicado: hablar de Sylvia, su bisexualidad y las razones de querer morir, nunca las pensó y ahora se veía en la necesidad de dar un discurso completo de ellas. Pero todavía quedaría un secreto, bien guardado por siempre en los rincones de su psique y ese era el haber estado muerto de verdad, no unos segundos sino unos eternos días.

Después de una larga conversación donde se puso una máscara sintió una ansiedad dolorosa, quería hablar con ella, la necesitaba y repetía su nombre en lo profundo de su alma, invocándola. Ella nunca aparecería. Lloraba sin consuelo alguno en su habitación, estaba aislado sin celular, sin computadora, sin Internet. Debía resistir, lo sabía, aunque sufriera por no tener contacto con el mundo que conocía.

El manto de la noche lo cubría todo y daba la oportunidad perfecta para romper un par de reglas, Dominik recordó que el lugar estaba en proceso de actualización, creaba una base de datos con los expedientes de los pacientes, por deducción obvia había una computadora y con suerte una conexión a la red. Se deslizo por los pasillos con cautela con la compañía de la obscuridad profunda que ayudaba a su anonimato, ¿Dónde estaban los archivos? Tenía que llegar al lugar más recóndito de ese gran castillo de locura. Después de horas donde sus pasos eran guiados por una sensación familiar llego a su objetivo. Detrás de una puerta se encontraba una computadora encendida, a un lado una taza de café casi frío.

"Muy pronto te veré, mi amor. Sylvia. Ya quiero escucharte" pensaba mientras se acercaba con la respiración entre cortada, una vez sentado tecleo en el buscador la página y allí estaba lo que tanto ansiaba. Dominik no dejaba de pensar en las miles de reacciones de parte de ella, ¿Querría que estuvieran juntos de nuevo?... ¿Qué pasa cuando el vacío que dejas lo llena otra persona? Un nuevo miembro del Suicide Room habría llegado para ocupar su lugar en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Escucho la voz de un hombre en la puerta, se giró con lentitud y lo vio con algunas carpetas bajo el brazo. Se notaba tranquilo.

—Yo… quería… Por favor necesito usar la computadora— dijo Dominik conteniendo el aliento, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía con certeza si por la presencia de aquel hombre o por miedo a ser delatado. El poder que aquel hombre podía ejercer sobre él le aterraba.

—No deberías estar aquí— se acercó con cautela y Dominik dejo escapar una lágrima acompañada de un suspiro, cerro la pestaña en la pantalla con rapidez antes que el hombre llegará a su lado depositando las carpetas sobre la mesa— tranquilo, chico. No diré nada de este incidente, pero regresa a tu habitación. Es contra las reglas.

Era una orden tan clara que Dominik no dudo en acatarla. La espera de volver a escuchar su voz era un martirio que era capaz de llenar el vacío de haber abandonado por completo ese mundo, ahora sufría, sentía algo aparte de la nada invadirlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el hombre mientras sonreía con dulzura, Dominik lo miraba con miedo, no sabía si responder. Con lentitud se levantó sin perder de vista los movimientos de la figura frente a él.— Vamos, no te haré nada y tampoco es para delatarte. Soy Dante.

—Dominik… — sintió que un peso era quitado de su espalda. Saboreo el nombre en su mente. Un amigo, eso era lo que necesitaba y lo había encontrado. Tenía la oportunidad de volver al mundo donde se sintió existir.

—Buenas noches, Dominik— se sentó y regreso a su labor.

—Buenas noches— dulce, la sensación era dulce y cálida. Sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo. Tenía que arriesgarse, podría ser la única manera de llegar hasta ella. Ahora el vacío era sustituido con la esperanza, pero ¿de qué? Lo que antes era claro quedaba difuminado en alguien que debe aprender a volver a sentir.

Cualquier sugerencia, queja o crítica es bien recibida. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
